


Loving Someone

by annieapple24



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills- Queeeen [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, I truly love this so much and I can't wait to write more OT5 stuff, Jim Is Soft, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annieapple24/pseuds/annieapple24
Summary: It was a shock for Jim to fall in love with someone like Freddie Mercury. But Jim really didn't see it coming when he fell in love with Freddie's three bandmates as well.





	Loving Someone

**Author's Note:**

> A truly wonderful tumblr anon sent:  
> "Could you write something for poly queen with jim? Maybe how they all got together or jim pining after fred... and then accidentally falling for the rest of them? Or maybe just a day in the life of them all together?"  
> I tried to roll as much of these ideas into this as I could. I still truly love this, and I'm so ready to write a full OT5 fic, just not quite sure what exactly to write yet, lol. If y'all wanna see more poly Queen plus Jim, let me know and give me ideas!!!!

Jim still couldn’t quite believe that he had fallen in love with Freddie Mercury. The man who had introduced himself with a cocky grin and a rude question. The rich and famous celebrity Jim hadn’t even known until his friend had told him was the vocalist for one of the most popular rock bands in the world.

At first, Jim had shrugged it off. But he kept seeing Freddie, sometimes meeting him and having one sided conversations where Freddie did nothing to hide his interest in Jim and Jim… found himself more and more intrigued by the man.

But sometimes Jim would see Freddie with other men. A gorgeous blond even Jim could admit he found attractive, even when he was usually into bigger, more masculine men. A tall, waif of a man with curly hair or the one with styled hair who always seemed to be dancing. Once, he even caught the blond giving Freddie a mischievous look before kissing him on the lips when he thought no one was watching.

It took Jim a ridiculously long time to find out that the other three were the rest of the famous band.

Finally, Jim let Freddie take him out for dinner. He tried not to be impressed by Freddie’s extravagance, the fancy cars and the food with names in languages Jim couldn’t even pronounce. Freddie defied all the things Jim was usually attracted to in men. But something about Freddie kept drawing Jim back.

And now here he was, sitting at a nice little table in the garden of Freddie’s fancy house, a cat at his feet and a mug of coffee in his hand as Freddie told him the craziest thing Jim had ever heard. And Jim’s heart had dropped so low it was sitting somewhere near the cat.

Freddie was in a relationship with three other men. And not just any men, but the three other members of his band. It was a secret to the public, and Freddie was the only one who didn’t keep his sexuality completely quiet.

But the most shocking aspect of it all was the fact that the other three knew about Jim.

“It doesn’t happen often at all, but sometimes we will ask the others about little… excursions. Only with people we think are special and are really worth it. Roger had a little girlfriend named Dot for a bit. Sweet girl. I think John is the only one who hasn’t tried someone else out for a bit.”

It all seemed so impossible to Jim. To not only be in a committed relationship with more than one person at once, but for those people to allow you to sleep with other people on top of that? He wasn’t sure he could ever do something like that. And yet, as Freddie asked him if he was still okay with taking things a bit farther, Jim still found himself saying yes.

It was when Freddie finally convinced Jim to go to one of their concerts that Jim met them. He watched the concert from back stage first, watching as Brian commanded the audience with every solo and Roger passionately smashing at his drums in the back. John was dancing to his own beat just as Freddie described. And Freddie? Freddie was a majestic creature, a siren, drawing in the entire audience and Jim right along with them.

After the concert, the band was all adrenaline and smiles. Freddie ushered him into the dressing room, kissing him full on the mouth and shocking Jim. He met the others who welcomed him graciously.

Roger winked at Jim salaciously before stripping off his shirt and patting himself down with a towel, causing Jim to blush and John to make a lewd comment. Brian laughed and patted Jim on the shoulder as he went to change as well.

After that, Jim started to spend more time with them all. They would come to Freddie’s house and spend an evening watching films, or Freddie would take them over to Roger’s house to sip drinks in Roger’s garden by the pool.

“They want you to stay,” Freddie whispered one night. They were alone in Freddie’s bed after a fantastic love-making session. Jim could hear one of the cats meowing loudly, wanting to be let in the room but they were both too lazy to get up yet.

Jim could feel himself get nervous, so unsure in such an alien situation. “What do you mean?”

Freddie smiled. Jim thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world. “The others. They never last. Roger always gets bored of his girls. I never even met any of Brian’s partners. You’re the only person we’ve all ever liked.”

“They like me?” Jim thought it sounded a lot like Freddie was saying something more.

Freddie’s hands smoothed down Jim’s back, an intimate gesture Jim tried not to think about sharing with the others. “We’ve talked. I know it would be a bit scary. It’s not what one usually pictures when they think of a relationship. But we are happy with each other. We love each other and we take care of each other. And if you want, we would really like it if you join us.”

“Like… date all of you?”

Freddie nodded. He explained to Jim what it would be like, and some of the things the others had told him about their feelings for Jim. And suddenly Jim could see it. The way he couldn’t take his eyes off Roger when the man went into one of his passionate rants about politics or pop culture. The way John had started to open up to Jim and they could talk for hours about any little thing once they got started. The way that he and Brian could just sit together cozily, sipping tea or watching the others get up to their crazy stunts.

Somewhere along the way, Jim had fallen for them all. The world sure was crazy sometimes.

They made it official at Freddie’s house. They sat together on the floor as they talked, uncomfortable as hell now that they were in their thirties and nothing was quite so easy anymore, but giving them the ability to sit where they could all see each other and be on equal footing.

Jim’s foot was falling asleep after telling the others he would be theirs, but Freddie was kissing him so deeply Jim swore he could feel it down to his toes. And then he turned and Brian was there, a hand on his knee and silently asking for permission. Jim’s heart nearly beat out of his chest when Brian’s lips met his softly. Brian’s hand was gentle as it tangled in his hair, and it was a long time before Brian finally pulled away and left Jim panting.

John was much more forceful than Jim had been expecting. But maybe he shouldn’t be that shocked. John was constantly surprising him. John pulled him closer and kissed him hard, pulling moans from Jim’s throat and leaving him no time to feel embarrassed. Roger impatiently tugged him away when he felt John had taken more time than his share. He kissed Jim just as passionately as he did everything in his life, leaving Jim aching for more.

He had no idea what exactly he was getting himself into, no idea how he had ended up surrounded by four beautiful men who seemed to want him just as much as he wanted them. But he couldn’t wait to find out what would happen next.


End file.
